Victim Of Vault Hunters
by BeatGrimsley
Summary: A tale of a man left as the only man in his family after his brothers were killed by both sets of Vault Hunters. A brief one shot following the last member of the Flint/Flynt family.


Inside the designated meeting place of the support group "Victims of Vault Hunters" a young man rose from his seat. He took off his black bowler hat and took a deep breath. The other members watched him intently. He was well dressed, wearing black dress pants, well polished shoes, a golden dress shirt under a black vest, and carried a cane.

"I'm Princeton Flintlock. I'm twentey-five years old, and I'm a victim of vault hunters." sighed the man. The other members sat in silence, staring at the new member.

"I've lost both of my brothers. My brother Baron Flint worked for Dahl's mining operation and was in charge of the Odin, a large mining rig. He was killed by the first set of Vault Hunters." whimpered Princeton, pulling a handkerchief out of his shirt pocket. "Before I continue I should explain that our parents were terrible. They gave each of their three sons a name of power and a different last name. Baron was the middle child, and he was all about putting on a show. Our older brother Captain had his name spelld F-L-Y-N-T. He was the bigger and stronger of the three of us. He loved to set things on fire, and even passed that onto his son Sparky. Sparky was such a sweet boy, and I had suggested he join this group. He took a few members and tried to get revenge on the most recent Vault Hunters, they killed him just like they killed his father."

Princeton paused to blow his nose. He smiled weakly to the other members. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm usually more composed. Now I'm not torn up over my brothers, they both messed with me and beat me up quite often. I was the smart one, the good looking one, the better son all around." he laughed running a hand through his jet black hair. "It's my dear nephew who I'm grieving."

A stunned silence filled the room. "I was always fond of him, and to be cut down before he was even a man. It breaks my heart." weeped the young man. "I'm going to Pandora to avenge my family. The last member of the Flint family. God you're all great listeners." laughed the man looking at his recently killed members of the support group. "The dead listen so much better than living people. They never interrupt with their 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs' I'm so glad I had you all killed before coming here."

* * *

Princeton looked over his group of men. Thirty men, all loyal out of fear or greed. Princeton was far different from his two older brothers. While Baron always tried to be flashy and act calm, and Captain used scare tactics and fire to intimidate his enemies, Princeton used his own more brutal examples. He made his own men examples, and without warning. He tapped his cane against the side of the cargo ship he recently took by force.

"Men, we're going to land that has killed my family. Pandora, where it's kill or be killed. Perfect for the likes of you." shouted Flintlock. "The first thing we'll be doing is claim something befitting a group of our calibre. Then we'll recruit any bandits smart enough to recognize that I will either run them as leader or run them into the ground!"

His men raised their guns to cheer on thier leader's speech. They knew he wouldn't lead them astray. The only time he would harm them was when they failed him, and it was always one of three ways he dealt with failure.

"Now pack up and set a course for Pandora." ordered Princeton.

* * *

Ross sat on the train bound for Lynchwood , feet tapping anxiously. He wanted to follow the trend of becoming a Vault Hunter. He wasn't part of a team, but he figured he could handle it. He had killed a badass marauder before. The train was a recently released model that didn't need tracks to stay on course. You could set the coordinates and it would take the fastest route to the destination. He heard the sound of tapping coming behind him and saw a man walking by with a cane tucked under his arm. The guy looked rich, why he was still on Pandora was a mystery to Ross.

Ross watched him walk to the front of the cart and open the door. "He must be looking for the dining cart." he thought.

* * *

Princeton entered the control room and bowed. "Hello gentlemen, I'd like to make a request."

"No passengers are permitted to enter this area!" shouted the conductor.

"You could have said so nicely." growled Princeton as he quickly drew his pistol and shot the man. "Before anyone gets the idea of calling security, let me state my business."

The two engineers raised their hands over their heads and turned to face the intruder.

"I want this train. I suggest we stop and let everyone off." Princeton calmly stated.

"We can't, Hyperion would kill us!" gasped the male engineer.

"Well, I'll kill you a lot more painfully." laughed Princeton as he shot the man's knee.

The engineer screamed in pain, and fell to the floor. The female engineer stared at the intruder, not daring to take her eyes off of him.

"Now turn on the PA system." he ordered.

The woman hastily obliged. Her male coworker sat up and glared at his attacker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. My name is Princeton Flintlock, you may have heard of at least one of my brothers. Baron Flint and Captain Flynt. They were killers, and so am I. I'm currently hijacking this train, so I suggest you gather your things, you will be getting off shortly. And I don't want any hero antics." announced Flintlock as he took a seat. He noticed the man was looking at him angrily and smiled. "Attention passengers, one of your engineers and currently volunteering to be made an example of what will happen if you don't do what I order."

* * *

Ross listened to the scream coming from one of the engineers from the PA system.

"Do you all hear that sound? That's the sound of this man having ten million volts of electricty go right through his face. " announced Princeton Flintlock.

Ross swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled out the old shotgun he had with him. He would prove himself today.

"We will be stopping in three minutes. Anything and anyone left after we stop will be my property." laughed the hijacker.

* * *

"Now sweetheart, why don't you get those two sacks of dead off my train before they leave a smell." Princeton suggested kicking aside the engineer he just killed.

The woman did as she was told, and dragged the two men out of the cart and pushed them off.

"All the controls are labeled correct?" Princeton asked as he followed her outside.

"Yes sir." nodded the woman.

"What is your name dear?" Princeton whispered softly in her ear.

" Fe..Fe..Felicia," she stammered.

"A lovely name." sighed the man. "Hopefully they'll spell it right on your tombstone." he snarled as he shot her in the chest and pushed her off the train.

Princeton pulled out his ECHOcomm and contacted his men, telling them that he had the train and will be arriving to pick them and their recruits in the Dust. He heard a door open behind him and the pump of a shotgun.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I specifically said no hero antics. Once I deal with this person, you will all get off my train, no stop."

"You don't scare me. I'm a Vault Hunter." snapped the young man pointing his shotgun at Princeton.

"A Vault Hunter you say?" Princeton gaseped in mock horror. "Big mistake kid, you see I came to Pandora specifically to kill Vault Hunters. And I was going to make your death quick, a quick shot to the head. Not anymore."

Princeton swung his cane, knocking the gun from the attempted hero's hands. He then struck the young man's knee making him collapse to the ground. The train thief rose his cane over his head as he brought it down on the Vault Hunter's head. The passengers could hear the brutal beating their "hero" was receiving. The caning continued long after the shouts turned to whimpers and then to nothing but the sound of metal striking flesh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get the fuck off my train." barked Princeton. He watched the monitors as man and woman alike hurled themselves off the moving train. He looked at the broken body behind him, and sighed. There was going to be a stain on that spot.

* * *

When Princeton arrived at the train station in the Dust, he was pleased to see more than a hundred men standing around the platform. He climbed on top of the train and extended his arms. Taking a deep breath, he made his rallying speech.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. I am Princeton Flintlock, and you are all my men. You get to divide this train amongst yourselves, except for the control carriage and the cart next to it. Those are mine. Anywhere else is fair game. I have two rules, save your bullets for the Vault Hunters, and do not fail me. Obey those two rules and I won't kill you. Oh also, their are thirty men who know how I operate, I suggest listening to them if you want to survive. Now, all aboard the Bandit Express!"

**Author's Note: So this was an introduction to a member of a well known family on Pandora. Princeton will be appearing in Crossing the Borderlands, so I wanted to do his introduction here. What do you think of this sociopath?**


End file.
